earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Turtle Power 6
Characters * Raphael * Michelangelo * Leonardo * Donatello * April O'Neil * Splinter * Casey Jones Location * Evergreen County, WA * June 5th 2016, 1616 Local Time VOX Archive * Filter: Automotive Engine Running, Wind Noise, Muffled Snoring * April O'Neil: pause, humming, pause, humming, chuckle, scribbling * Casey Jones: Whatcha doing over there? * April O'Neil: Huh? * Casey Jones: chuckle You're in the zone, huh? * April O'Neil: What? What zone? * Casey Jones: I don't know, but you're like laser-focused on that notebook... and have been for like an hour. * April O'Neil: Oh... giggle Sorry. pause Laser-focused? Hmm... pause Oh, Casey, you're a genius. scribble * Casey Jones: Yeah? chuckle Well, that's the first time you ever called me that. * April O'Neil: scoff Wow, I compliment you and you want to start an argument... Typical Casey! * Casey Jones: Wait, what? scoff Typical me? In what world? You're the one who- * April O'Neil: I'm the one who what? Huh, Casey? What is it that I do? * Casey Jones: sigh Nothing... * April O'Neil: I do nothing? scoff He, yeah, okay... Thanks. * Casey Jones: No! groan What you do is piss me the hell- pause No, you know what, you want to compliment, okay. Thanks. I'll take it. * April O'Neil: scoff Yeah, well, no... I take it back. I was wrong. * Casey Jones: scoff There's another first! April O'Neil is wrong? Alert the presses! chuckle You're just full of surprises today, ain't you? * April O'Neil: I hate you. * Casey Jones: Yeah, well the feeling's mutual, red. * April O'Neil: scoff Good. * Casey Jones: Good! * April O'Neil: Good! * Casey Jones: scoff Good! * Raphael: bang muffled: Pipe it down up there! you're gonna wake up Mikey! * Leonardo: muffled: You know how he gets if he hears you two arguing. * April O'Neil: Sorry! * Casey Jones: Yeah, yeah! We'll keep it down, guys... sigh * April O'Neil: sigh * 43.7 seconds * April O'Neil: I'm sorry, too. * Casey Jones: You, uh, already said that. * April O'Neil: I meant it for you this time. * Casey Jones: sigh What? * April O'Neil: I'm sorry... I just... I never did say I was sorry to you for that one time. * Casey Jones: Oh, the 'one' time, huh? * April O'Neil: sigh That time... in the lair. We were all eating pizza and I... sigh I said something that was really insensitive. I had no right to say- * Casey Jones: It's water under the bridge, Red. Don't worry about it. * April O'Neil: No, seriously- You, uh, helped save my dad. You looked after him in the hosptial.You were there for him when I couldn't be. * Casey Jones: Don't sweat it, babe. * April O'Neil: Thank you, Casey... and for what it's worth, I'm sorry about what happened to your parents. pause Can I ask how? * Casey Jones: Long story... another time. * April O'Neil: We have a long drive. * Casey Jones: ... * April O'Neil: Come on. We've lived together for months now and all we've done is argue! * Casey Jones: ... and fight. * April O'Neil: Spar. You're lucky Splinter didn't hear that. * Splinter: muffled: Rats have excellent hearing. * Casey Jones: sigh Sorry, sensei... Right... Spar. We've done nothing but argue and spar. Yeah, I hear you... sigh I'm not in the mood. * April O'Neil: Please? * Casey Jones: chuckle You're nosey, you know that? * April O'Neil: chuckle So I'm told. * Casey Jones: sigh I'll tell you what. You tell me what the hell you got in that notebook and I'll tell you my story. Sound good? * April O'Neil: Sounds good. pages flipping But on one condition. * Casey Jones: What? No... That wasn't the- sigh What's the condition? * April O'Neil: You got to beatbox. * Casey Jones: Beatbox? * April O'Neil: Yeah, here's the beat. 6.4 seconds Just like that, okay? * Casey Jones: chuckle Cute, but... No. I don't do that. * April O'Neil: You want to hear what's in the notebook? * Casey Jones: Not that bad I don't. Besides, you're the one begging me to tell my story. Not the other way around, toots. * April O'Neil: Fine... Okay. flipping * 7.4 seconds * Casey Jones: sigh Okay, sure... Fine... 5.4 seconds Something like that? * April O'Neil: Yeah, okay... Sure. That works. Do it again and just keep going. Okay? * Casey Jones: chuckle Okay, sure... beatboxing * Filter: Automotive Engine Running, Wind Noise, Muffled Snoring,Beatboxing * April O'Neil: Here we go, it's the lean green ninja team / On the scene, cool teens doing ninja things / So extreme, out the sewer like laser beams-'' There's your laser beams... giggle Oh, uh... sorry... Squirrel! chuckle Where was I? Oh, here we go- ''Get rocked with the shell-shocked pizza kings / Can't stop these radical dudes / The secret of the ooze made the chosen few / Emerge from the shadows to make their move / The good guys win and the bad guys lose * Filter: Automotive Engine Running, Wind Noise, Muffled Snoring * Casey Jones: Wait, that's it? Oh, come on, Red... Keep going! * April O'Neil: What? No... I... That's all I got. I've got some older ones that are more worked out, but- * Casey Jones: scoff No, come on... Don't hold out on me now, Red. I know you got more than that. Flip that page and keep going. beatboxing * April O'Neil: sigh I don't know, Casey, it's not that polished- * Donatello: muffled: Whatever it is it's better than listening to Mikey's snoring back here! * Casey Jones: slap Hey, you guys got shell phones up there. Listen to some EDM or something and let us humans have a private conversation! * April O'Neil: scoff Teenagers... * Casey Jones: Yeah... Wait, so do I turn here or- * April O'Neil: It's the next exit. We're about halfway now. * Casey Jones: Yeah... Beatiful coutry up here. * April O'Neil: My family farm's even more beatiful... Well, at least how I remember it. sigh Haven't been there in.. ages. It probably looks like- * Casey Jones: It's going to be great. Some fresh air will do all of us some good. * April O'Neil: I can't believe I'm going to get to see my father. I... I should have brought Robyn. She'll kill me when she finds out I went to see him without her. chuckle After she's done killing me for abandoning her these last couple months. * Casey Jones: Your sister doesn't know where you are? scoff Does she think you're dead or something? I bet she's worried as all hell. * April O'Neil: What? No... Well, she did, at first. But I had Donnie leave her a note on day two or three. It said I was leaving town with some guy. scoff Donald Tortuga. giggle Donnie's idea. sigh So, yeah, Robyn's not worried. If anything she's probably proud of me. giggle * Casey Jones: You should call her. pause I'm serious. Use my phone there. Call her. Tell her you're okay. Here, I'll be Donald Tortelli or what- * Donatello: muffled: Tortuga! Donald Tortuga! And you'll never be Donald Tortuga! There is only one Donald Tortuga! * Filter: Automotive Engine Running, Wind Noise * Michelangelo: muffled: Huh, what now? Are we there yet? pause Anyone got some pizza? I'm starving. stomach rumbling Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Turtle Power 5. * Story continues in VOX Box: Turtle Power 7. * The song April wrote are lyrics of the theme song from the 2012 animated series. Links and References * VOX Box: Turtle Power 6 Category:VOX Box Category:Raphael/Appearances Category:Michelangelo/Appearances Category:Leonardo/Appearances Category:Donatello/Appearances Category:April O'Neil/Appearances Category:Splinter/Appearances Category:Casey Jones/Appearances Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Appearances